Neverending
by DarkMist-FallenFog
Summary: When you've lived a certain life for so long, you can't accept that it might end one day. Even if that life is a fight, and you're always losing, somehow you delude yourself into thinking it's the only way to live.


"It's over Ganondorf." The hero tells me. "This ends here."

It's over? It's over? Ha. Dear beloved hero of whatever it is you are champion of this time, you have it all wrong. This is not over.

This fight between you and I, this battle we have constantly found ourselves engaged in over lifetimes? It's not done yet. It doesn't just end. That is not how this kind of thing works. It **can't** work that way. If our wills alone could create an outcome, our meetings would have ended long ago. We would never have met so many times, clashed swords on so many occasions, if we could pick and chose what happened when our paths crossed. However, as it stands, as it has always stood, that is not the case.

We get to decide nothing. You know this. I know this. We have met on the battlefield enough times to have this one solid idea engraved into our minds. You can't fight it. There is no point in denying it. You should know better by now. We aren't through yet.

How many years will have to pass before you realize that you and I are tied together for all eternity? How many bloody wars will I have to wage for you to get it through that thick skull? We will never be rid of each other. Never.

I'm sure there are times when you would like to forget that little fact. I can understand that. Sometimes you annoy me as well. I won't deny that there are days when I wish that I could destroy you so completely that not one part of you, not even your soul, would ever return. We all have those moments. But come now hero, could you ever truly forget me? No. You'd forget the princess long before you ever managed to erase my image from your mind. That is simply the way we work now.

You are a mortal man bathed in the light of your golden destiny. You have become too used to it. You no longer appreciate it. You won't remember the light beams that grace your presence, nor will you think twice about forgetting any good dreams you are blessed with. Those good things in your life? You're often too quick to conveniently push them to the back of your mind where you won't recall them until it's necessary.

That is essentially why Zelda will never hold enough of your memory. She represents the good things your life is supposed to be filled with. She is the personification of salvation at the end of a long journey. She is all you desire and cherish. Or, at least, she should be. She **should **be the one thing your mind will constantly go back to when you have a free moment, but let's be honest here.

You and I are merely mortal beings, and mortal men rarely remember the good things in our lives. Not until the bitter end at any rate.

Oh, but we remember the chaos that comes at the change of the breeze. We remember all the things taken from us without warning. We remember the destruction caused by another's hand the instant our world is shattered. We remember the darkness that made us blind to the way we used to be. And, most of all, we remember the nightmares that terrified us so greatly we had to force ourselves awake with cold sweat dripping down our brow. We remember those bile inducing images long after the sun has risen and chased the shadows away.

That is why you will always remember me, chosen one. And that is exactly why you shall never forget about me.

"No, this is far from over. This is never-ending, chosen one."

Don't narrow your eyes at me. I'm telling you the truth. The cold hard truth that you should have realized a long time ago. Don't look at me that way. As though you…

As though you pity me.

"Who are you trying to convince, Ganondorf? Me? Or yourself?"

How dare you, you pitiful little brat. You're the one who doesn't realize the reality of your situation. You're the one who refuses to get it all straightened out in your mind. How dare you pity me? If anyone is to be looked at with pity, it is you. You're the one who won't accept things. You're the one with his head in the clouds, thinking that you can escape this cursed destiny. It is YOU who has been so delusional as to trick himself into thinking that could possibly live without my ever present existence. I have accepted my fate. You're the one still dreaming little pathetic wishes that won't ever come true. It is I who pity you, young hero.

"You're wrong, chosen one. It's not over." I won't let it be over.

* * *

**Can anyone tell that I have a thing for villains obsessing over their heroes?**


End file.
